


Weak

by CoffeeAndTae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndTae/pseuds/CoffeeAndTae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mutsuki loves himself and Urie has to hear. HEY CHLOE THIS IS FOR YOu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weak

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Chloe is the main reason I have inspiration and the main reason for all of my Mutsurie fics

(Don’t break.)

(You’re stronger than this.)

(You’re not weak.)

A moan ricochets off the wall in the room adjacent to Urie’s and he winces.

(Fuck.)

~

At the foot of Mutsuki’s bed are the majority of his sheets and covers. The blankets are haphazardly kicked to the side due to the heat he’s unable to withstand and his toes curl as they dig into the mattress. Beautiful, strong calves turn into rock hard thighs Urie would gladly spend his life between and just above that are Mutsuki’s quick, slender fingers.

Wetness drips between his legs and his hand is so lubricated that he can slide three fingers into himself at ease. He is the portrait of the phrase, ‘so wrong, it can only be right’, usually innocent eyes watering and pupils dilated, blown with lust as he rubs himself desperately, aching to get off.

Release is so close, but so far, and he’s barely an inch within the margin of sanity as he shoves three fingers into his throbbing hole, arching into his hand and grinding against his palm for relief.

“Ah, oh – Pl-please –“ Mutsuki whines, begging to an invisible person, pleading for something, anything.

He lets his head fall back as his eyes screw shut and he finds a spot deep inside himself that sends electric shocks coursing through his body. His spine tingles and every hair on his sun-kissed body stands at attention, and he’s just THAT much closer, so fucking close, please – 

“Pl-please, U-Urie – m-more. More, I can’t – ah – stand it – pl-please, your fingers, your mouth, any-anything, please!” He whimpers, completely unaware of the fact that the thin walls in the apartment are incredibly NOT sound-proof and a wide-eyed, shocked Urie lays on the other side, hard and confused and conflicted on whether he should keep listening or tune it out.

“F-Fuck –“ Mutsuki cries, toes curling and back arching as he finally hits something that makes everything go black.

His vision drifts in and out of focus and he’s releasing every sound he’s held back thus far because he feels so fucking good, and it’s only when he’s imagining Urie’s thick, heavy cock so deep inside of him he can feel it in his stomach that he’s able to cum. He fists his free hand in the collar of the shirt he’s wearing – Urie’s – and he can smell the faint scent of Urie’s sweat and body wash. It drives him along.

“Urie!” He screams, blissed out, unaware to anything but his own pleasure.

~

(You broke.)

(You were stronger than that.)

(You’re a fucking weakling.)

Urie’s trembling body is cold with old sweat and he gently slides his hand down the planes of his naked chest and to the front of his soaked boxers.

(Fuck.)


End file.
